1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus capable of reproducing an image after processing image information in a desired manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years it is proposed to effect sequence control of a copying apparatus with a microcomputer or the like, according to a sequence program previously stored in a read-only memory. However, with the increase in the functions of the apparatus, such as modifications in image size and both side copying, the program becomes more complex and requires a larger capacity in the read-only memory.
Also certain functions are not necessary according to the mode of use, so that the capacity of the read-only memory is often wasted for such unnecessary functions.
It was also recently proposed to digitize an image by means of modern digital electronic techology and to reproduce said image after various processing. In such digital image processing, the procedure of digital processing is stored as a program in a magnetic disk provided in the apparatus and called back when necessary. In such apparatus the central processing unit for controlling the entire apparatus has to bear a significant load since the control program and the digital image data are stored in and read from the same magnetic disk.
Also a program composing unit for preparing and composing the program is connected integrally or through a cable with a digital image processing unit and cannot therefore be used singly for the preparation or composition of the program. Also, the necessity of data exchange between said program composing unit and the digital image processing unit inevitably enlarges the entire apparatus and complicates the control means, causing increased complexity of operation of the apparatus.
Furthermore the program thus prepared is stored in a memory inside the apparatus and cannot be utilized in other apparatus.
Also the use of an electromagnetic counter is already known in the control of an electrophotographic copier. The copier is constructed in such a manner as to be inoperable without such counter, which, when connected to said copier, records the number of copies and is utilized for calculating copy charges. Such control method is however, unsatisfactory for an image processing apparatus having various programs for image processing.